criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Emon
Emon is a city within the realm of Tal'Dorei. Matthew Mercer has stated that, due to the city being so large, Vox Machina has only explored a fifth of the entire city so far, and that he himself has only mapped out a third of it in detail, with the rest currently in a rough draft format. City Description Emon is the capital of Tal'Dorei, and is also the home of the emperor, Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III, as well as Vox Machina. Surrounding most of the city is a wall. There is also a merchant guild called the Wilder Fens that resides within Emon. The city is split into 12 districts, with a few districts that reside outside the city walls: # Abadar's Prominade: This district is located on the east side of the city. A small wall runs along the districts south side, separating it from the Temple District. # Castletop District: Shown to be within the center of the city, this district is surrounded by another wall due to the Emperor's Place being here. It is also where the Council of Tal'Dorei convenes to discuss various issues within Emon and all of Tal'Dorei. The Ivory Tower is also located here. Castletop is home to the rich, the noble, and anybody with influence. # Central District: '''Located on the southwest side of the city next to the Castletop District. It appears that a smaller wall cuts through the district. # '''Temple District: Found on the southeastern side of the city, this is probably where the temple that was used to revive Pike is found. A smaller wall borders the northeastern side of the district separating it from the Abadar's Prominade. # Erudite Quarter: Located on the northwest side of the city, it appears to have a smaller set of walls surrounding the interior of this district. This is also where The Lyceum is located. # Military District: '''Found on the north side of the city. # '''Upper Slums: One of the few districts outside the city walls, it is to the northwest. # Lower Slums: Another district outside the city walls, it is located to the south. This is also where Greyskull Keep is located. # Port of Emon: As the name implies, this appears to be the only port located within Emon. It is towards the southwest part of the city, with a small wall running down it's southern side. # Cemetery District: Found to the west of Emon. # Shoreline Farms: Located outside the city, the shoreline farms are the only district besides the Port district to border water. It is located towards the west/northwest. # Skyport: This district is located to the northwest right next to the Castletop District. This is where the city's Skyships dock. Also, at least a part of the city is built on top of the ruins of an old forgotten civilization. Notable People There are many people within the capital, most of them very famous or noteworthy individuals. Emon itself, and Tal'Dorei are managed by the emperor and his council. The Sovereign * [[Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III|'Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III']]:''' Human, Leader of Emon, ruler of Tal'Dorei, and part of the Tal'Dorei Council. '''Council Of Tal'Dorei * [[Lady Allura|'Arcanist Allura Vysoren:']]' '''Famous elven sorceress,' A friend of Vox Machina (maybe Master of Magic). * '''Arbiter Brom Goldhand: '''Human, Master of Law. * '''Seeker Ossum Emring: Halfling, Master of Secrets. * Tofor: 'Dragonborn, Paladin of Bahamut (political/religious figure) * [[Tiberius|'Tiberius]] or [[Vox Machina|'Vox Machina']] as a whole (unclear at the moment) Former Council Members * General Kreegue: Former Master of Law, died at some point in the campaign. Notable Elves * Gatekeeper Zanthus: Evening keeper of the traverse junction in The Lyceum. Notable Humans * [[Gilmore|'Shawn Gilmore']]:''' Owner of Gilmore's Glorious Goods and sponsor of Vox Machina. '''Others * Headmaster Thermind Adalym: Runs the Lyceum. Notable Locations * The Palace: The Sovereign's home, and meeting place for the Council. * Gilmore's Glorious Goods: General store owned by Gilmore. * [[Grayskull Keep|'Grayskull Keep']]:' Vox Machina's home. * [[Ivory Tower|'Ivory Tower]]:''' Lady Allura's home. * '''Skyport: Airship transportation site. * [[The Lyceum|'The Lyceum']]: '''Research facility for magical and religious artifacts, a Circle of Teleportation is located here. * '''Temple (Unnamed): Place party took Pike's body after she fell in combat. The Story so Far Before the Stream At some point, the party fell through an ancient cistern that lead to an intricate cavern system. They traveled through trying to find a way out when they uncovered the ruins of an old civilization. There they encountered a hag which made a deal with the group; in exchange for showing them the way out and giving Tiberius the Mending Wheel, she would take a part of Tiberius's luck. Previously Vox Machina had halted a demonic insurrection from within the throne. For their deeds they were given a heroes celebration, and over the course of six months Grayskull Keep was built in their honor. Category:Cities in Tal'Dorei Category:Places